WALL-E's POV
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: WALL-E tells you all about himself while he's been grounded for 700 years! How can our 700-year-old little hero handle this punishment?
1. WALL-E's Introduction

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"For as long as I can remember, I have been grounded for 700 years and I still am. To make matters worse, Hal is my only company. He's my cockroach pet and the only friend I've ever had. Don't get me wrong, my brothers were very good friends to me, but, my parents were so strict, it's like there was just no pleasing them. I had to be very careful to follow the rules which is so overwhelming for a shy, sweet, timid, gentle and kind little robot with a big heart like me. Did I mention I'm a robot? I was made that way and I'm very proud of it. All my features are amazing. I have big, google eyes, a boxy-shaped body, shovel-like hands that are good for digging and scratching (which I can control very easily) and tank-like treads for feet. Don't worry. I do have legs. You just can't see them unless I'm lying in a certain position. Let me introduce myself. I'm WALL-E. In case you're too afraid to ask me my name, just look at my chest. My name is written right there. My whole brethren was built like that. Anyway, let me tell you about my directive. First, I thrust my shovel-like hands into the heaps of trash and scoop it into a compacting unit in my chest. Once full, I close the squeaky door of my front panel, shake a little and produce another perfect cube ready to be stacked. A directive, by the way, is what robots call "Jobs." It's a way to describe what we've been programmed to do. For example, I've been programmed to compact trash. Also, I'm dented, dirty and rusty from getting spanks by my parents. Once in awhile, I can still feel the pain, but, not very much. Anyway, I notice something stuck in the cube I just made. I pull it out. It's big and round and kind of heavy. I have no idea what it is, but, I do like it. Since it won't fit in my cooler, I put it in my compactor instead. Good thing I can control my powers! I have a cooler that I use to put my treasures in. Did I mention I love to collect treasures? That's why I'm different than my brethren. Not only does the garbage contain treasures for me, it also contains some of my toys that my parents have thrown away after I've been grounded. It's very sad, but, I have ways of dealing with it, like treasure hunting in the trash for instance. Seeing that the sun is setting, I decide it's time to go home. 1st, I turn off the music that was playing on a recording device on my chest. Then, I put my cooler on my back. Lastly, I turn around and call to Hal. He climbs up my arm and goes through my insides, which tickle my circuits! This makes me giggle! I stop laughing when he reaches my shoulder. Once we're all set, I set off down trash tower./p 


	2. Walk Home

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"It's a long way down the trash tower. By the time I reach the bottom, the win whips my treads and makes me shiver. Hal is cold, too, so, I scurry as fast as I can. If only a smart superhero were there to guide me home, but, my parents have taken away my superhero action figures. Hopefully, I'll find them in the trash. Anyway, we come to a broken bridge and turn right. I see my whole family deactivated, broken and buried in the sand. I'm the only survivor of the sandstorm. I have a special technique of doing so. When a sandstorm comes on the horizon, I look for shelter and stay there, but, if I'm too far away from shelter, I dig a hole in the ground and bury myself with my hands over my head as a shield. Pretty clever, huh? Just then, I feel my treads wearing thin. It makes the ride too bumpy for Hal, so, I switch treads with another WALL-E unit. Now, Hal can enjoy the new, smoother ride and these new treads feel great. We move on past a construction site. Further on, I activate an old ad. I can't pronounce the whole word, so, I just call them ads for short. The ad says "Too much garbage in your face? There's plenty of space out in space. B.N.L star-liners leaving each day. We'll clean up the mess while you're away." I hardly listen to the ad anymore because with all the units shut down, I'm the only one who can clean up this mess. As I roll past a transfer station, another billboard activates. "The jewel of the B.N.L fleet, the Axiom. Spend your 5-year cruise in style, waited on 24 hours a day by our fully-automated crew while your captain and autopilot chart a course for none-stop entertainment, fine dining and with our all-access hover chairs, even Grandma can join the fun. The Axiom, putting the "Star" in executive star-liner because at B.N.L, space is the final fun-tier." The ad shuts off. The whole thing sounds too good to be true and as my parents have told me once, when something is too good to be true, it probably is. Anyway, the wind starts to howl, now. I squint and turn on a tiny set of windshield wipers to clean the lenses of my eyes, kind of like the windshield wipers on a car. Neat, huh? My whole family has that feature. Then, I see something in the distance, not far away that makes my spirits rise./p 


	3. WALL-E's Truck

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"I pick up my pace as I head toward my truck. When I get there, I scurry up and pull a lever on the truck's side. Slowly, the back begins to come down. It may sound a little rude to you, but, it's nothing for a broken-down old truck that makes a comfortable and stylish robot residence for me. Of course, my family lived in those other trucks not far away from mine. Here, everyone sticks to their own truck. Anyway, I speed up the ramp and into the trailer. Home! And boy, it's good to be home! I turn on my Christmas lights. Pretty, huh? I start humming to myself as I settle down. I must have a serious case of ear worm because I can never get that song out of my head. I peel my new rubber treads from my wheels. It sounds kind of gross, but, I'll put them on in the morning before returning to work. Right now, it's time to relax. I put my new finds away (including the hubcap in my compactor) and turn on my "Hello, Dolly," video. It's my prized possession because it's the only thing I managed to save from my parents, so, I've kept it safe for the 700 years I've been grounded. That's why I always play it when I arrive home. While the movie is playing, I head to my little desk. It's a rickety old thing, but, at least it can take my weight. I lost track of how heavy I am. I use this desk to write my lines. When I got grounded, my parents told me that I would have to write my lines (which is "I will not disobey my parents") 519, 462 times, then, I wouldn't be grounded anymore. But, I've only written them 700 times so far. I have lots more writing to do before my punishment can be over. I get to work. But, I stop writing when I hear different music coming from the video. I stop writing and get up off my desk to take a look. I pause in front of the television set, waiting for the next part. When it comes, I hit the record button and move closer, my large eyes gazing tenderly at the screen. I can see that the actors are not singing and dancing to the song I've been humming all day. They're walking together and looking into each other's eyes. Then, they take each other's hands. I interlock my own 2 robotic hands and for a moment, I feel lonely. When the movie is over, I go back to work on my lines. While I work, I press the play button on my chest and listen to the song again. Although I'm not programmed to understand romance, it's romance that pulses through my circuits. It's the same strange impulse that makes me feel badly. It makes me feel sorry for falling asleep on the couch. That's why I got grounded. It makes me wish for someone to share my world. My hand suddenly hurts from holding the pencil for so long. I've got a claw cramp! Looking for my cockroach, I make a robotic noise (like a whistle) to call for him. (I don't use a phone). He hops in just as the storm hits with both master (that's me) and pet (that's Hal) safe inside our little home. I have just enough hand strength to unwrap a sponge cake for Hal. Not only does he like to eat them, but, it also makes a comfy cockroach bed for him. I close into my box shape and back into an empty shelf. Rocking the shelf back and forth like a cradle (I never act my age), I close my eyes and shut down for the night. Outside, I can hear the full force of the storm raging across the terrain. /p 


End file.
